


Lavender Feathers

by laughingatlemons



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Future AU, Gen, galacta knight redemption arc, ig, kirby's all grown up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: A pink streak shot through the sky in Dream Land.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so some establishing things!  
> kirby's species r rly long lived, up to abt 1500 yrs, and adulthoods at abt 200 years. kirby's like 55 in my hc so he's still young. in this fic hes more like 255. they also get wings at about 75 years old.  
> i use he/she/they for kirby, but only she in this fic! and i use he/they for galacta knight but stick to they. prevents confusion with meta knight being he/him exclusive  
> (i dont know how long this is going to be, though)

An unusual period of peace had rested upon Dreamland for around two hundred years now, and its patron hero, the little pink child who had defeated demon, nightmare, and traitor alike time and time again, had grown into knighthood. On offwhite wings, Kirby became Void Knight, in reference to her unique use of inhale ability, and everyone felt perhaps a little safer. 

Meta Knight settled restlessly, however oxymoronic-- he was starting to feel his age, just a bit, but he still had the same distaste for laziness and drive to hone his practice. He counted more days just lying idly, reading or tending to Galaxia or what have you. It angered him, frankly. 

He found himself in another one of those days, reclining by a window on the Halberd and flipping through some mystery novel, disgruntled. It was beautiful outside, though, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the view a bit. They were over Fruity Forest, and the greens were just fine and vibrant, the clouds passing by slowly. Slow and peaceful.

Then something shot down from above, leaving a trail of lavender and offwhite feathers. It narrowly missed the Halberd’s wing, and Meta Knight knew those feathers. With hardly a word to his crew, he went to investigate, and nearly forgot to spread his wings to glide down in his haste.

As he neared the area the crash occurred, Meta Knight saw something he was expecting, but was coming to ensure: Kirby-- no, Void Knight wrestling none other than Galacta Knight to the ground, her mask already horribly cracked and Galacta looking much worse off (but their damned mask was still intact). Void Knight gave a shove, and Galacta’s horns were spiked into the ground. As they attempted to recover, Void Knight knocked their lance and shield from their hands, and hovered above them with her sword at the ready.

And then, another somewhat expected outcome: Void Knight buried her sword in the ground, shed her mask, and offered a hand to Galacta Knight. It fell totally silent, and Meta Knight prepared his sword in case he would have to leap into the fray and try to help Void Knight, but it was surprisingly unnecessary. Galacta pushed their lance away in resignation and took Void Knight’s hand. What had gone on off-planet to summon Galacta, much less leave them in position to surrender?

Galacta hesitantly got to their feet, and Meta Knight noticed their right wing was mangled and broken; he couldn’t help but wince. Void Knight’s wings were patchy and missing a lot of feathers, but overall would recover within a couple days. A little voice came from Void Knight asking Galacta if they could walk, and they took a few steps experimentally. Evidently, it was a yes. 

They headed in the direction Meta Knight happened to be in, and the two pink knights made different faces of recognition at him, but both had an underlying question of “why are you here”. He’d made sure to put his sword away, and so he feigned innocence.

“...Kirby.” He did not address Galacta Knight directly, but they weren’t paying much mind to him anyway. Their face was downturned in shame, slightly investigating their broken wing. Kirby smiled at him.

“Do you know how to bandage up a broken wing, Meta?” Her face was hopeful, and she glanced to Galacta. He frowned a bit, invisible under the mask, and took another good look at Galacta. The scuffs and dirt on their metallic horns, little gashes on their mask, scratches and bruises becoming more obvious as time passed. Nothing Meta Knight had accomplished in his fight with them. Something even more momentous, the immense feeling of shame coming from them. He hesitated a bit before answering.

“...Certainly my crew could accommodate them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to "vin doesnt ever reread their stuff or have anyone beta it"
> 
> also if u interpret mk not being able to say no to kirby as shippy i will have your head

Meta Knight was not accustomed to, nor did he like, extra persons or visitors aboard the Halberd. However, Kirby was very insistent on Galacta staying with him, for some reason. Their wing was splinted, and they were afforded quarters onboard. Meta Knight hardly saw them, but when he did, he almost attacked them as an intruder. All they did was help themself to the bare minimum of food and kidnap one of his books. He'd yet to see them take off their mask, but he wasn't one to talk.

They kept to themself, brooding on their defeat. Lying in a borrowed bed, grounded by a broken wing. They'd been defeated before, despite their prestigious title of greatest in the galaxy, but never with mercy. They had been essentially curbstomped, then offered a chance of friendship. It was humiliating, and not even they were entirely certain why they didn’t just flee and hide away, until they could get off-planet and never be seen again.

They were on another of their rounds to the fridge when that blue knight who owned the ship they were staying on appeared. He stopped them this time. They tried to avoid him, but he sidestepped and made it clear he wanted to talk.

“Why did Kir-- Void Knight want you to stay here? Why did you surrender?” His voice is low, and genuine. They simply shot him a glare.

“She wanted me to be around someone I am similar to.” They cut off without elaboration. They just slumped and continued on their path. They grabbed an apple and shoved past Meta Knight wordlessly, leaving behind a few of their feathers. He quietly seethed at the mess this guest trailed behind themself, but it wasn't his primary focus. Yes, the two were similar in their codes and ways of life, but it'd been proven time and time again that he butts heads with people in the same vein as himself. Admittedly, Kirby wasn't too well versed in the concept of people just not getting along due to the fact she got along with just about anyone.

Meta Knight put the thoughts away for later, dug in the back of the freezer for a pint of ice cream, and returned to his own quarters.

Within a few days, Kirby came by and visited, asking to see Galacta and check up on them. She was beaming, like always.

“You should join us, too, Meta.” It was less of a suggestion and more of an expectation. Meta Knight sighed; he couldn’t say no to her. He let Kirby in and led her to Galacta's quarters, knocking loudly and abruptly. The fuchsia knight threw open the door and glared at Meta Knight, but Kirby pushed her way in front of him.

“Hi, Galacta Knight!” She greeted the warrior like an old childhood friend, even though it was impossible that they had ever met before recent years. Galacta’s eyes darted up and down, questioning. “May we come in?” 

They stepped out of the way, allowing the two of them entry, and Kirby jauntily went over to the little table in their room. Meta Knight was a little more wary, but followed her, and Galacta Knight followed him, and the three knights sat around the table. Kirby produced a small box of mochi, some teacups and a thermos, seemingly from nowhere. It was tense, but Galacta Knight took off their mask, revealing... not much surprising. Meta Knight was a little surprised by how willing they were to do it, though he reasoned that staying masked was more or less a personal insecurity of his. He also was shocked to see their horns were not part of their mask, but actual horns.

Meta Knight kept his mask on, and Kirby offered him an empty cup; he declined and instead drummed on the table anxiously. Galacta Knight took a cup and allowed Kirby to pour them some tea, sipping hesitantly. 

“How are you recovering?” Kirby leaned to Galacta, investigating their wing a bit. They shied away. It took them a few moments to speak.

“Well enough.” Another sip of tea. “It’s only painful if touched.” Kirby furrowed her brow, and opened the box of mochi. She gently nudged it towards Galacta, and they obliged by shoving one in their mouth. Kirby gave a little smile.

“I’m glad. I wanted to say... I hope you two get along! It’d be really nice, and I think you could both do well with new friends.” She trailed off a bit and poured her own tea. Meta Knight twitched his wing. Each of them already knew it wouldn’t be easy, if possible. He knew he couldn’t say no; Galacta Knight knew they should listen to the one that offered them this chance; Kirby knew the two were like oil and water. “Meta Knight, I do appreciate you letting Galacta stay on the Halberd. I’d like them to stay here for a while.”

He coughed a little. “It’s. No problem, Kirby.” He was getting antsier, still uncomfortable with Galacta and the concept of allowing a roommate of sorts on the Halberd. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Galacta Knight smirking, but once he turned to them they were just sipping their tea.

Kirby clapped her hands together. “Well. Why don’t we get to know each other?”


	3. Chapter 3

Galacta Knight took a deep breath.

“My name was Ellise.” They started with a simple introduction, of sorts; unnecessary information as filler. The pain still radiating through their broken wing made it harder to think, and Meta Knight’s anxious gaze on them made nothing any easier. Words floated through their head much more idly than they’d prefer. “I... can’t remember much more.”

Kirby just kept smiling. “That’s alright! Do you prefer Galacta or Ellise?” She was always far kinder than necessary.

“...Galacta. For now.” They peered into the shallow bit of tea left in their cup. Ellise wasn’t their name in a long, long time, and frankly, they were surprised to hear Void Knight still using her given name from her youth. Kirby. Maybe Void Knight would eventually change their mind on the Ellise matter...?

“Well, Galacta, if you can’t remember anything to tell me, I think I’ll leave you and Meta Knight to get to know each other, and we can talk later! Good luck.” Kirby winked at the two of them, leaving (most of) her snacks behind in case the other two knights wanted to finish them off.

A little awkward silence settled as Kirby left, and Meta Knight even watched her descent back to land from the window. Galacta nibbled on another mochi, not looking to start conversation. So Meta Knight took the plunge instead.

“Kirby is quite insistent on our friendship, isn't she.” He chuckled a bit, lowly. Galacta Knight hummed in agreement through a mouthful. “But... how does she even know you? Did she just decide that she wanted to go fight the greatest warrior, and turned at the last second to befriend you?” His tone was slightly sarcastic towards the end. Galacta's train of thought skidded to a halt and they paused to wash the rest of their snack down.

“...Void Knight summoned Nova again. She wished to free me.” Their expression was plain without their mask, twisting towards regret. “I don't understand why. She tried to negotiate terms of... almost parole with me. So I fought her. And she won, and offered me another chance.” They gave a twitch of their uninjured wing, and their brow furrowed further. The events prior to their fight cycled through their head.

Somehow, they heard the wish before they were free.

“Nova, I would like to take responsibility of Galacta Knight.”

“A STRANGE REQUEST. ->  
I WILL GRANT IT, NONETHELESS, BUT BE WARNED. ->  
SEALING THEM AGAIN WILL BE A DIFFICULT TASK. ->”

Nova whirred, Galacta Knight's consciousness returned with the same blind rage, and Void Knight steeled themself for impact. Presented before the young knight, the banished warrior's mind was clouded, and they barely paid mind to Void Knight's words as they pleaded to help Galacta.

Their anger had always gotten the best of them, and before it had led to them being sealed away for eons, but now it just left them in this awkward situation with a broken wing.

As Galacta was lost in thought, Meta Knight contemplated too. What the hell were Kirby's intentions here? Meta Knight wasn't even certain how Kirby knew about Galacta. Their identity wasn't quite common knowledge (Meta Knight only knowing from some deep history study, and some nagging feeling in the back of his mind). Kirby just decided to go pick a fight with this legendary destroyer of worlds? That was unlike her-- she often ended up in such fights, but not at her own provocation. She had to know she was going to get a fight, even if she tried to discuss reformation like Galacta said.

Either way, the both of them sat silently, thinking on their separate views of the same situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda short ehehe

Meta Knight came to the conclusion that maybe he should give at least some effort to make friends, if this was how it was going to be. So he broke the awkward silence.

“Well. I suppose... I should introduce myself properly. I am known as Meta Knight.” Galacta snapped up from their thoughts at the sound of a voice. They gave him a look saying “yeah i knew that already”, and he cleared his throat to continue. “This ship, the Halberd, is mine, and I. Used to be a protector of Dream Land, here.” His voice caught on the “used to be”.

“Tell me something I don't know. Although the past tense intrigues me.” Galacta leaned forward. They were beginning to grow a bit more comfortable in speaking to him bluntly. He grimaced.

“Void Knight has long been the hero of Dream Land, and has taken up the mantle of Dream Land's primary knight.” They were just trying to rub salt in the wound, weren't they? Maybe they didn't know about his predicament, but he really didn't appreciate their tone. They merely shook the tea thermos and offered it to him once more. He declined again, not feeling like revealing his face to them. They took it upon themself to finish it off.

“Well, she seems to have earned it,” their tone had a bitterness to it, “taming the greatest warrior in the galaxy. I still. Don't understand myself. Going back on such a history.” A little sigh escaped them, unintentional. They hesitated between each word.

Meta Knight nodded. It wasn't unusual for Kirby to have that sort of effect on people. Another silence fell over, less tense this time, then Galacta piped back up with a small talk prompt, and the two started chattering idly to each other. The sky began to fade pink outside, and Meta Knight departed to nose about in the kitchen again.

Thus, Galacta was left alone in their room. The thought of Void Knight taking them down was refreshed. Something in the way Void Knight fought, defensively and not going out of their way to hurt Galacta. The broken wing was probably not even an intended result. They guessed that swayed them to accept the offer of mercy. Either way, now they were stuck in their room on Meta Knight's battleship, starting to call it home a lot faster than they would like.

The following morning, Meta Knight showed up at the door to their room again, asking what kind of tea they would prefer; he had no intent on having a social tea time, but he was heating up a kettle of water and figured he’d offer. It was little outreach as an attempt at making friends. They picked an oolong and spoke a very quiet “thank you” under their breath. It became part of Meta Knight’s routine over the next few days; an extra cup of oolong tea alongside his own. He would also pop by to talk with Galacta, and to offer them another book to read after a while.

Over time, the two knights grew accustomed to each other’s company, perhaps even enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Galacta Knight found themself out for a solitary flight, hardly remembering hopping off the Halberd. It was warm on their wings, and quiet. Their mind was empty, the only thing passing them by being the warm, dry wind. By themself up near the clouds, they could shut their eyes and let themself soar. It could easily have been millenia since the last time they relaxed like this.

They hardly noticed the sky turning grey and orange, or the flecks of orange and black flying past them. However, what brought them to their senses was the smell of smoke. Their eyes snapped downward to the land, and they nearly fell out of the sky-- this was not Dream Land. And their wing wasn't broken.

The land beneath them was one of the several planets they'd brought to its doom, in the state it was minutes before they turned it to stardust. It burned, nothing dying because naught was left alive. There was a twinge of something in their heart this time, unexpectedly. It started to hurt. This land was absolutely devastated, and it was their doing alone.

Fires overtook any foliage that remained, and it smelled so badly of death. Rage had always blinded Galacta as they wreaked destruction on these lands, but now, with a clearer head, it seeped into them, the feeling of guilt. They were paralyzed in their spot in the sky, just watching the fires for an extremely long moment.

But, in that moment, the land began to shift. The sky filled with light, and strange dark plants full of holes unfurled on the ground. They watched, fearful, as a figure began to rise from the conglomeration of plants, bearing tall orange horns and bright, bright white almond-shaped eyes. Four arms and a blue jewel embedded in its chest. It was strangely shaped, almost looking insectoid, and its ginormous form stretched up to meet Galacta. Its mouth glowed white as it spoke.

“This was not fate's plan for you.” Its voice was soft, but still rattled through Galacta. Something about it was divine or otherworldly. Something about it demanded to be known, to make itself a space in Galacta’s mind.

It merely blinked once at them before Galacta's body jolted and they woke up in their bed aboard the Halberd. The pain in their wing was back, and as they shambled out of bed and to the window, they saw Dream Land, perfectly intact. They began to think about what they'd just dreamed.

Was being around Kirby and Meta Knight starting to pull their subconscious towards feeling guilty about their past? What was the monstrous figure? It was too defined, too composed to be some dream figment, but Galacta's shoddy memory left them questioning if it was something they once knew (or fought). Its horrific face felt burned into them, curious and accusing and confused.

They shook their head a bit, ignoring some of the pains that came with movement, and nestled their mask over their face. Grabbing their lance, they began a lap around the Halberd, tapping the tip of the weapon on the ground and most likely dulling it horribly. Clank. Clank. A steady rhythm with their walking. It was nice background noise as they mulled over that figure from the dream. It was so strange.

The Halberd was still and quiet; nobody was out of bed yet. They felt slightly relieved. If they had to deal with Meta Knight accosting them and scolding them for carrying their weapon, they thought they might scream. While they’d gotten more used to him and liked to talk to him at times, he was excessively particular on some things and it drove them mad.

They made their round, tapping the whole way, until their mind settled a bit and they headed back to their room. Putting aside their lance and tossing their mask over on top of their shoes (and wincing at the loud clank that followed), they flopped onto their bed face-first. They began to doze off, and barely felt a small, tickling object land on their broken wing, like the feet of an insect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! thats certainly something!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent proofread this at all

They slept well enough the second time, with no memorable dreams or interruptions. However, as they re-entered the waking world, their mind was occupied again not by the figure but by the fires and death. This was real, the part of the dream they knew to be reality. They were legendary for their conquests, their trail of destruction and stardust, their capability to crush planets. But here they were, cowering from their own actions like a child.

They just lay there in bed a while, disgruntled, until breakfast for the Halberd's crew was announced and they dragged themself out to it, forgoing mask and gloves. Breakfast that day was quiche. They silently got a small portion, and they spotted Meta Knight out of the corner of their eye. After wrestling with their pride, they went over to him, and quietly asked if they could talk after breakfast. Meta Knight seemed a little unused to their request, but agreed, getting his own food and disappearing back to his room so nobody would see his face as he ate.

They sat alone and picked at their quiche idly. Meta Knight's crew all gave them cautious looks and kept a wide space between themselves and Galacta Knight. They found they didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, but still shoved the whole piece of quiche into their mouth at once to avoid wasting it, and started pacing until they figured Meta Knight was done.

Meta Knight had just been finishing up his breakfast when Galacta’s loud knock startled him out of his moment. He halfway expected them to barge in before he responded, but they waited outside the door until he cracked it open. Galacta waited until they were allowed in, then immediately walked over and sat on his bed. So they did still have a bit of that rude streak today.

Before Meta Knight could ask what they had wanted to talk about, they spoke in a low voice, like each word was heavy.

“How do you deal with your regrets?”

He hummed, as though he expected that sort of question. Galacta mumbles an addition, "Do you even have regrets, oh noble Meta Knight?"

"Of course I do. Many times I've been too weak to protect myself, and Dreamland-- Kirby-- suffered for it. It's been... a few too many times I've had my agency stolen from me."

Galacta nodded, but furrowed their brow at him and opened their mouth to speak. He interrupted them before they began.

"But there was a time I had my agency, and I hurt those close to me. I was fed up with Dreamland's lazy, idyllic lifestyle, and I decided the best way to remedy it was violence and an iron fist." His words got sharper at the end, disgusted at his own past. His shoulders had gotten tense as he spoke about it, but he breathed out, and relaxed.

"I still regret it. It still hurts to think about. But I am trying to be better now." He hung on the end of his statement, as though he wanted to add more to it, but he didn't. Galacta shut their eyes and ruminated over what Meta said, and came to a conclusion. Bitterly, they spoke.

"I knew I should have asked someone else. I hate this. You’re not helping." They growled and slid off the bed, heading to leave. Meta sighed, but made no attempt to stop them. He still tried to get one last word in edgewise.

"Maybe you can find better answers. But don't disregard what I've said, Galacta Knight." He offered it like a warning, and Galacta half-slammed the door on the way out. Storming their way to their room, they tried to convince their mind and conscience to stop swirling with regret and images of fire and decay. Maybe they should've just ended Popstar and gotten done with it. 

Who else would they even ask? Kirby? Clearly she's never done anything wrong in her life. King Dedede? Owns his mistakes and would probably give the same dumb advice as Meta. They groaned and made their way back to bed, flopping down and throwing the cover over themself. They had just woken up, but they couldn't be arsed to do anything with this hellish regret cycle spinning in their head. They tried to read a bit, but couldn’t keep focused. Couldn’t read, couldn’t be bothered to do anything else, the knight nodded back off in their bed, and did not dream.


End file.
